


together

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, jaderose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: soft domestic lesbians because. i want that
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	together

Rose woke up to sunlight pouring into the room. She smiled sleepily before flipping over to try to go back to sleep. Her phone dinged and she sighed heavily before grabbing it. 

-

rose!! i may have forgotten the key inside :\

Again?

yesss :(   
can you come open the door ?

You owe me. 

i’m sorry!!! i really am :(

-

Rose opened the door to see Jade holding her phone in one hand and a grocery bag in the other. There were multiple other bags of assorted foods on the floor. 

“You’re the best Rose!” Jade hugged Rose tightly. She picked up more of the bags and headed into the kitchen. 

“I know. Why do you always have to go to the grocery in the morning again?”

“Becauseee if I don’t then I can’t get all the stuff that I want. I got you this by the way.” She rummaged around in one of the bags and pulled out a small thing wrapped in brown paper. “It’s a cactus!” 

Rose took it from her and gently unwrapped it.

“You’ve always said how you wanted to learn to garden and a cactus is practically indestructable! It’s the perfect starting plant.”

“Thank you Jade.” Rose smiled before placing the plant on the counter. “I don’t know what to name it. Any ideas?”

“Jade Jr.!” 

“I’m not naming it after you.”

Jade frowned and thought for a moment, “What aboutt- Gaz?”

“Like from Invader Zim?” Rose smiled. They had binge watched it together on one of their first dates. 

“Yes! You’re Gaz, and Dave is Dib! John is Zim and that means I’m Gir!” Jade was very proud of her character assignments. 

“That does work very well.”

“Told youuu.” Rose placed her hands on Jade’s hips, and Jade’s face flushed. “Rosee.” She leaned into Rose’s chest. “Do you wanna find a place for your little guy in the garden?” Jade looked up at Rose, still pressed against her chest. 

“Of course.” Rose grabbed her cactus in one hand and Jade’s hand in the other. Jade tugged her onto the balcony. 

There was an abundance of different types of plants with a small table in the center where they ate dinner some nights. Jade had set up large hanging pots with vines draping down. She was growing herbs in some smaller pots on a shelf for Rose’s witchcraft. 

Jade took very good care of all her plants, and Rose was always so intrigued by how well she managed them. They never seemed to die in her care and their balcony looked crazy from the street below. 

Rose set her small pot down on the table, “Is this a good spot?”

“Sun hits there during afternoon a lot, so definitely!” Jade smiled. “I’m so glad you like it Rose.”

“Obviously.” She kissed Jade and Jade squeaked. “You’ll never get used to that will you?”

“No,” Jade looked at her feet sheepishly. “I just think it’s crazy I, of all people, get to kiss you!”

“It’s not that crazy Jade. Trust me.” Rose smiled when Jade looked back up at her. “Do you want to go inside, or stay out here.”

“It’s nice being out here. It’s even nicer with you out here.” 

“I can join you more often while you’re- doing whatever you do.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t like it.”

“I thought I annoyed you!”

“Of course not!” Jade grabbed Rose’s hands. “You never annoy me.” She paused for a second to think. I’m going to get my watering can! Hold on.” Jade ran inside and Rose laughed. She heard Jade coming back, and looked up to see Jade walking carefully through the living room with a full watering can. 

“Can I help with anything?”

“Nope, I’ve got it!” Jade smiled, and began to carefully water the larger plants. She struggled a bit, standing on her tippy toes, but still persisted. “These need a tonnn of water, but I can’t over fill them or they’ll spill all over. That’s what sucks about hanging plants.”

Rose just smiled. Jade rambled on as she moved around the balcony, and Rose listened attentively. 

“Okay. I’m done for now.” Jade thought for a moment. “OH NO!” Jade ran inside. 

“Jade-?” Rose followed her in, confused. 

“The groceries.” Jade sighed as she stood in front of the bags on the counter. “I got both of us icecream and now it’s ruined.”

“Jade it’s alright, we can just put it in the freezer. We both forgot about them, don’t blame yourself, okay?”

“Fineee.” Jade huffed before starting to pull the assorted foods out of the bags. Rose began to help her, and they eventually put everything away. “Okay. We’re good now.”

“We’re good.” Jade hugged Rose tightly. She kissed her cheek gently, and Rose hummed in response. Rose reached up and grabbed Jade’s face before kissing her. She felt Jade tense up for a second in shock, but she quickly leaned into Rose. 

“Wow.” Jade mumbled as they pulled apart. She grinned before kissing Rose again. 

They stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms standing in the kitchen for a while. The only noise being the cars on the street below and the voices in the hall from their neighbors. 

It was nice. Peaceful.


End file.
